


Let's Play A Game

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Multi, Non-binary character, PWP without Porn, Polygamy, alex is a cockslut and everyone knows it, but with emotions because why the fuck not, cant keep his hands to himself yet again tsk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the lovely idea for this from this prompt:</p><p>Imagine your OT3 has this game where the three are in bed naked together, but only 2 have sex while the third does something else as if nothing is happening next to them, and try to not react to what is happening next to them. They switch it around, and whoever can go the longest without reacting wins.</p><p>Essentially everyone knows Alex is the weakest link, but they like to test him anyway for shits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like all i write now adays is smut and I'm not sure if that's a bad thing or not. Oh well. Also this is a very self indulgent fic, especially towards the end ngl, but y'all can suffer with me :)))
> 
> Also, I did this kind of as a second/early birthday present to Hillary, so I hope she fully appreciates me after this.

“Fuck.” The word was ripped from John’s throat as Alex continued to drill into him from above.

The room, once gloriously cooled by the air conditioner Laf had forced them to splurge on, was now stifling with heat. You could almost feel the beads of condensation in the air, waiting to roll down any surface it came in contact with, including the bodies currently writhing and moaning on the bed.

John’s head was currently thrown back against the white sheets underneath him, eyes squeezed shut and his jaw hanging open as his breath came out in high, short, pants. Alex lowered himself down on his elbow to get closer to the mess of a man below him, caressing his sweaty side with his free hand.

“Jesus christ John, you look absolutely stunning,” Alex breathed out, caressing John’s side again as he continued to piston his hips as a brutal pace. “All fucked out and debauched.”

John only responded with a disgruntled moan, his fingers digging deeper in the muscles of Alex’s shoulders. “Come on John, look at me,” Alex groaned, “show me those beautiful eyes of yours.”

Breath caught in John’s throat at Alex’s words but he managed to drag his head down, his eyes lazily fluttering open. It took a moment for his pupils to focus, and his eye lids fluttered again as they did. “God, Alexander,” his voice was hoarse.

“I know - fuck - John,” Alex responded, his voice deep. John’s eyes drifted shut again and Alex threw a glance to the side to see Lafayette still calmly reading. If they had taken any notice to them, they had been very good at hiding it. Alex growled and stopped for a moment, causing a whine to fall from John’s lips.

He scooped up John’s leg with his free arm, hitching his knee up so he had better access before picking up his pace again. At this new angel, the moan that was torn from John’s throat almost made Alex cum on the spot and he had to stop for a moment to catch his wits before continuing.

“Christ John,” Alex moaned, feeling the familiar sensation of an impending orgasm starting to arise in his lower back.

“You’re amazing John, you know that?” Alex elaborated, continuing to pound into that spot inside John that made him see stars. John could only respond with a short groan, one of his hands moving up to tangle in Alex’s black locks. John’s eyes fluttered open and as they made eye contact, John tugged roughly at Alex’s hair and that was it for Alex. 

“Oh god,” John groaned at the same time Alex grunted “Christ.” He groaned low, the name John slipping through his lips like a prayer, as he came inside his lover, his movements stuttering as the fire in him slowly died. 

Alex collapsed, making sure to land in the middle of the bed as to not crush John below him. Lying face down on the bed, Alex’s chest heaved to catch his breath and his arm curled possessively around John’s middle. He allowed himself a few minutes to fill his lungs with air again, also hoping as he dragged out these last few minutes, that the pin would drop.

Eventually John whined, and Alex’s eyes flickered back open to see Lafayette flip a page of their book, seemingly completely lost the world around them. They were still reclining back against the headboard, sheets draped obscenely low around their waist in a sinfully artistic way.

Alex reached out and smacked Lafayette’s thigh with the back of his hand, causing their eyes to flicker over to him, brow raised. “Can I help you?” they drawled.

John chose that moment to whine again and shift under Alex’s arm, effectively throwing it off his body as he sat up. Both Alex and Lafayette looked over to watch him as he sat up and slowly rolled the cock ring off his dick.

“Okay, I am about a minute away from finishing myself off,” John huffed out, knuckles turning white as he grasped at the sheets.

“Oh,” Lafayette responded simply. They closed their book and calmly placed it on the table beside them. “You’re done.”

Alex rolled his eyes and slid over as Lafayette smoothly took their place, sliding in beside John. Resting on their side, propped up on their elbow, they watched John’s face through their lashes, placing a delicate hand on his thigh. John keened.

“You need to relax, mon cheri,” Lafayette purred, nudging at John’s thigh until he was lying down next to them. 

Alex peeled his eyes away from them before he got caught, and got out of bed to retrieve his laptop, and slip his sweats back on, before settling back down on the edge. He placed his computer in his lap and flipped it open, hoping to get easily immersed with his many law readings he had been working on before his boyfriends had gotten home.

John let out another deep breath as Lafayette’s hands continued to massage his skin, feeling tension leave his body with every muscle they touched. “Mmmm, that’s it,” Lafayette cooed as John became putty in their hands.

Eventually, John felt relaxed again, and he looked over at Lafayette to see them watching him through hooded eyes. John bit his lip and reached up to caress the side of their face before pulling them into a gentle kiss. He sighed when their lips met.

John dragged his tongue along Lafayette’s lower lip, causing them to open their mouth with a sigh, and allowing John to deepen the kiss. He tangled his fingers further in the roots of their hair and pulled himself closer to get better leverage. One of Lafayette’s hands traveled down John’s well toned back to grope his ass, and they hummed into their kiss, loving the way John bucked his hips at the touch.

John pulled away with a deep sigh, placing one more chaste kiss to Lafayette’s lips before he laughed softly. He caressed Lafayette’s cheek bone and said, “I’d roll you, and it’d be super smooth and hot, but we’d hit _him._ ”

Alex’s ears twitched at their conversation and he mentally shook himself, eyes moving back to the top of the paragraph he had completely glanced over.

Lafayette snickered, and kissed John on the nose before they shuffled around on the bed until Lafayette was lying on their back, John leaning over them. He grabbed the bottle of lube carelessly placed on the side table, and poured a generous amount on his fingers, before settling back over Lafayette, who grinned and stretched out under him in a feline manner.

“I still swear you’re part cat,” John smiled down at them, a distraction as his fingers came to rest at their entrance.

“Meow,” they joked in response, batting their eye lashes.

Lafayette jolted at the touch before visibly relaxing as John easily slipped a finger inside of them. At the breech, Lafayette sighed and as John continued to slowly begin his prep, Laf continued to hum and sigh, constantly reminding John that they were comfortable and relaxed. John’s heart melted slightly at the person below him.

Lafayette’s hips shifted and they gasped when John added a second finger and John could feel the tension slowly creeping back into them. Their fingers fiddled with the roots of his hair, and John leaned down to capture their swollen lips with his own. He licked and stroked with his tongue till his jaw ached, doing his best to distract his lover from the discomfort they were feeling.

John swallowed Lafayette’s gasp as he added a third finger, doing his best to minimize the ache he knew they were definitely starting to feel. Soon enough, John found their prostate, emitting a muffled groan from his lover and he smiled against their lips as their hips jerked. He massaged their prostate again, enjoying the breathy moans and gasps he was able to produce from them with only the touch of his fingers.

Lafayette moaned against John’s mouth and pushed at his shoulder. John bit at Lafayette’s lower lip as he pulled back causing them to gasp again, and fingers to tighten and tug at his hair. “Merde! John please.”

“Mmm,” John leant down to nuzzle at Lafayette’s neck and pressed a kiss to the base. “Are you sure? I would hate to hurt you.”

John bit down at the smooth skin beneath his lips and the moan it produced from Lafayette was absolutely wrecked as his fingers continued to slowly press in and out of them. “Mon dieu, John! Je suis de plus en plus fatigué de vos taquineries, veuillez me baiser maintenant!”

“As you wish.” John slipped his fingers out of Lafayette, who keened at the loss, before sitting up and snatching the bottle of lube. Again, he made sure to apply a generous amount to his cock, one of his worst nightmares being injuring one of his lovers. He took his time coating his shaft with the lube, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, partially for his own benefit at finally feeling some blissful friction, partially to put on a show, as he knew Alex would not be able to resist watching them; he was definitely the weakest link and they all knew it.

It was when he heard Lafayette whine, and hands slip up over his shoulders to wrap around his neck, he smirked. Lips grazed his jugular and he sighed before lifting his head. He opened his eyes briefly to see Lafayette had apparently gotten restless lying back and watching him, and decided to sit up and take matters into their own hands. Their lips trailed along the side of his neck, up along his jaw till they bit down on his ear lobe.

John groaned as Lafayette began to suck a mark onto the skin just below his ear, tilting his head to give them more access. After a moment, Lafayette pulled back, brushing their thumb over the newly forming mark in admiration, before their dark eyes shifted to lock with John’s. They licked their lips, and suddenly their hand wrapped around his cock. John yelped at the sudden attention, falling forward to catch himself on Lafayette’s solid form.

Without the distraction of Lafayette’s lips, the needs of his throbbing prick came to the forefront of his mind and he pushed at Lafayette’s chest, and they flopped back down on the bed, causing it to jostle. Both of their eyes flickered over to their other lover, who was still managing to stare at his computer screen, though it was more like glaring at this point. 

John snickered before turning back to the person below him, running his hands along their toned body in a moment of self indulgence. “I’ve told you how hot you are before, right?” John teased, as he lowered himself down, pinning Lafayette to the bed.

Lafayette brought their arms up, wrists crossing behind John’s neck to loosely encircle him. “You flatter me,” Lafayette blinked coyly up at him, biting their lower lip in response. John swallowed thickly and leaned down to kiss them again. He couldn’t help it; their lips were so tantalizing, and they knew it. 

“God,” John whispered between a kiss, before pulling back to gaze down at them again. “I love you so much,” Lafayette’s answering smiling was dazzling, causing John’s heart to have multiple palpitations. They stroked at the nape of his neck, and effortlessly responded, “je t’aime, aussi, mon amour, mais, I do believe I asked you to fuck me.” They trailed off and bit their lip again, “let me moan for you, _darling._ ”

John groaned, and his cock throbbed at Lafayette’s words. “You are made out of sin,” John breathed and Lafayette laughed. 

“I will take that as a compliment, amour,” they responded, and shifted their hips.

John took the hint, and finally aligned himself with Lafayette’s entrance. Without waiting another moment, he slid into their well prepped hole in one long stroke, emitting a long, drawn out moan from his lover.

“Enfin,” Lafayette sighed, rolled their hips again. 

John brushed his lips against their cheek and murmured, “si avide,” before he started to move his hips at a leisurely pace. He trailed his free hand down their side, caressing the curve their well toned ass, before scooping up their thigh to hook it around his hip.

Lafayette had always been a fantastic lover in John’s opinion; they were incredibly flexible (physically and in sexual interests), and always managed to make any kind of sex loving, whether it be tender and slow, or fast and heated, a trait in which John greatly admired. John couldn’t help but feel privileged every time they expressed their affection toward him, whether it be carrying him to bed when he stayed up too late working, rubbing his back while he was sick, or giving themselves to John intimately in the bedroom.

John was snapped out of his thoughts when Lafayette wriggled below him and hummed. “Faster,” they requested.

“I don’t know, I think I like this speed,” John teased back, loving the whine he provoked from them.

“Fuck them harder,” both John and Lafayette’s heads snapped over at the sound of Alex’s voice, to see his watching them both, eyes dark, cheeks flush. “Come on John, quit teasing Laf, and show them what you can do.”

Lafayette laughed breathlessly before turning his gaze back to John. 

“Show them, or you?” John was also winded, but he still managed to retain his cocky demeanour, as he raised a brow at Alex. Alex bit his lip, and John’s jaw fell open slightly. Then, there was a hand on his cheek, and his vision was being directed back to Lafayette below him.

Lafayette squirmed and shoved at John’s shoulder till he sat back on his knees. He paused, raising a confused brow at Lafayette who’s returning smirk only served as a challenge. Never one to back down from a challenge, John grasped Lafayette’s hips and only gave a small warning of “hold on,” before he was hammering them into the mattress. 

A choked gasped was ripped from Lafayette’s throat and they threw their head back in ecstasy at the change in tempo. “Fuck,” the curse slipped from their lips, and their hands grasped at the sheets below them.

Suddenly, there were hands stroking across John’s back, and lips brushing against his taught muscles. “Ahg, this means you lose you know,” John groaned out, trying to focus on keeping a steady rhythm in his hips but failing. 

Alex’s lips trailed back across his shoulder, and he hummed against John’s skin. “I don’t care, we all knew I was going to lose anyway.”

Lafayette let out a wanton moan when Alex wrapped his hand around their neglected cock, and John took the opportunity to pin their wrists down to the bed with one of his hands. “Merde,” Lafayette moaned, as John picked up the pace again, determined to pull more of the same sounds from them.

Lafayette’s eye lids fluttered, their long lashes brushing against their flushed cheeks. “Gorgeous,” John muttered, and Alex hummed in agreement, continuing to lazily stroke their cock.,p> When the tip of John’s cock brushed against Lafayette’s prostate, they gasped, and their back arched. “Dieu!” 

“Mmmm, our fifille,” Alex said, speeding up his wrist while he spoke. Lafayette mewled at the name, and tugged against John’s hands, who only tightened his grip.

“Je t'en supplie!” Lafayette moaned. 

Alex cut Lafayette’s moan short when he leaned down and captured their lips in a messy kiss. Gasps and groans escaped Lafayette between every kiss, and they tugged at John’s hold on their wrists again.

Soon, John felt his impending orgasm approaching quickly, and his hips sped up in desperation. Alex pulled away, allowing Lafayette to catch their breath and as their voice climbed in pitch, he could tell they were getting close as well.

John leaned down to drape himself over Lafayette once again and Alex sped up his hand best he could where it was now trapped between both of his lover’s stomachs as he watched John nuzzle against Lafayette’s cheek with his nose.

“Come on, Gil,” John breathed huskily, placing a kiss to their jaw. “Cum for me,” that was apparently all it took for Lafayette to tip over the edge, gasping for air, their vision blurring.

At the feeling of Lafayette tightening around him, John too found himself cumming, spilling into his lover and finally releasing their hands. As he caught his breath, John slumped down against Lafayette, who’s chest was also heaving in attempt to calm themselves. Before he became a bag of bones, John slipped out of Lafayette, who moaned slightly at the loss, and snuggled into their side.

One of Lafayette’s arms came down to curl around him, fingers stroking against his ribs and they hummed. After a moment of rest, John’s eyes flickered open and he looked over at Alex from where he was lying. 

“You lost,” John announced grinning and Alex scoffed.

“Yeah, sure,” Alex responded, as he got up and disappeared into the bathroom. When he returned he had a damp towel in his hand and he approached the bed again, “except, did I really? I got quite the show.”

Lafayette started and their eyes finally opened when Alex suddenly started to wipe down their chest with the towel. “You still lost,” John said.

“As usual,” Lafayette added, stretching out their long limbs, and pulling John closer into their side.

“You cockslut,” John finished with a snicker.

“This is bullying,” Alex glared at them, discarding the towel somewhere on the floor next to the bed. Though despite his words and demeanour, Alex reclined on the bed next to Lafayette, pulling the covers up around them all. 

“It is affectionate teasing,” Lafayette corrected, allowing their eyes to drift shut again.

“Yeah, we know we’re just too hot to handle,” John waggled his eyebrows at Alex but Alex just sighed. 

“I truly am living the Casanova dream,” Alex dodged a smack to the arm before settling down against Lafayette’s other side, arm twining with theirs, loosely tangling their fingers. It didn’t take much longer for the three to drift off to sleep, and if Alex blamed his boyfriends for not finishing his law readings, he didn’t say a word when he woke up alone to off key singing and the smell of pancakes drifting into the bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> So self indulgent. / s i g h /
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Mon dieu, John! Je suis de plus en plus fatigué de vos taquineries, veuillez me baiser maintenant! = My God, John! I am growing tired of your teasing, fuck me now, please!
> 
> Si avide = so greedy
> 
> Seigneur = lord
> 
> Fifille = little girl
> 
> Je t'en supplie! = I beg you!
> 
> All the others are pretty basic and self explanatory


End file.
